


She Found Me Just In Time

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Essek/Jester “she found me just in time”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	She Found Me Just In Time

At first he found her intrusions annoying. Random messages at all hours of the day and night, personal questions, offers of strange food, and insistance on physical contact. 

Then he realized it wasn’t annoyance, truly. It was longing. Jester’s every action seemed calculated to demonstrate something he was missing in his life: friendship, casual touch, gifts, personal intimacy. 

Essek saw Jester with the others, laughing and touching and sharing food. They were boisterous and shocking and often coarse, but they were friends. They were nearly family. An eclectic Den, but a Den all the same. 

Essek longed for that. He longed for a Den without the pressures of his current station, without a Mother watching over his shoulder and the expectations weighing him down as heavy as any chains. 

He found himself longing for Jester in particular. Her smile, her loud and unbridled laughter, the sparkle of her eyes and the curve of her body. 

When they discovered his betrayal, his treachery, his blasphemy, he half expected to be tossed over the side of their ship. He expected to turned over to the Queen.

He did not expect the overtures from Caleb. He did not expect the sudden outpouring of intimacy and offer of redemption to be held out before him.

He did not expect Jester’s hand, shockingly cold, grasping his own. 

She knew the worst of him. She knew what he had done to his father, to his Queen, to his country. She knew and she took his hand, knowing it was drenched in blood, and held him.

Essek glanced from her to Caleb and back again. 

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him after all.


End file.
